


Golden Nights

by luxzosa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape, fast plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxzosa/pseuds/luxzosa
Summary: The mighty Sultan Rayleigh fears for his subjects, who have been captured by different criminals outside the borders of his territory, so he sends one of his best warriors in search of his people.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Golden Nights

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Lean tanned skin tensed under the force of the man, who lifted the heavy rock and tossed it a few feet away. The hissing sound of the western breeze stirred the ragged jacket from his chest, warming his pecs with suffocating heat.

“Look at him... so manly and sexy”

The shrieks of the women staring at him between the palace pillars made him slightly annoyed, but he craned his neck and squinted, feeling the veins in his arms throbbing and the fingers rough and dry red.

“I heard our lord will make him sultan one day.”

The light twisted between his eyelids when he looked up, beautiful dark hair swaying in the wind and doe eyes; divine women, none of his interest.

“I want Zoro to make me his...”

“No way,” whimpered one, “He’ll be mine.”

“It doesn't matter who it is” Roronoa left the courtyard, picking up the turban he had left on the ground. “The important thing is that this man is on our side.”

He wore his robes quickly and walked through the long corridors of the palace. The plastering of the walls made the warrior nostalgic, since he was a child he’d seen the same latticework and arabesque. Nothing had been as spectacular as that time.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Zoro hears in the distance the sweet voices of the laughing women and stops at the large wooden door. The steam that exudes between the locks and some cracks wets his exposed chest and he feels an overwhelming anxiety to take a bath. He stretches out his arm by turning the knob and the mist of place moistens it completely, with beautiful maidens splashing in the water and turning to look at him.

He takes off his jacket and drops his pants, feeling the lustful stares on him. The women see him heading up the stone stairs and gasp in awe, he’s a beast, with thick arms, hard and defined abs, a broad back and marked oblique. His skin is the color of almonds and the scars matting his body like strong brushstrokes of bravery, it is the symbol of victory that Zoro proudly carries.

The brunette sinks into the water and walks to the snake-headed faucet, sinking his neck into the waterfall and relaxing before the silence that the place brings.

If it had been like a while ago, they’d all have wiggled in front of him, because Rayleigh allowed him to have any woman in his harem, even if he was the prettiest of all, he only told him that he could do whatever he wanted. But as was customary, none of them made their move, if one was new, the others would just tell her not to bother him.

None of them had managed to show such lustful instincts in their gray eyes, Zoro was an unflappable man.

“Hey, Zoro.”

So the girls kept playing with each other, splashing in the water and laughing among themselves while the green-haired man sat down to enjoy the bath.

“Our lord Rayleigh told me he wanted to talk to you,” said one of the most beautiful women in the palace. The brunette opened his eyes, looking at Nami's naked body. “Wow, I'm still surprised.”

The orange haired girl sat on the edge of the pool and scowled at the warrior. No guard who had bathed in the Sultan's sauna had resisted her body, the way they fainted from the beautiful bend of her waist was indeed the deadliest weapon in the palace. Nami had been sure that any man with a beating heart would fall for her.

But there was the exception, because Zoro was like stone, indifferent and boring. And she liked that.

“A man who is weak to women is a man who easily loses in battle.” Nami rolled her eyes. “Besides, none of you are pretty.”

“Excuse me?!” Nami exclaimed, with a clenched fist. “I'm very, very pretty, beautiful, gorgeous! you’re a brainless gorilla wouldn't understand.”

“yes mmh, whatever you say”

The brunette sank into the water, looking at the black, green and red hair dripping water, suddenly something annoying invaded his chest and he looked at Nami suspiciously.

“You don't think he needs me to...”

She got his point, watching the women play in the crystal clear water with their opulent breasts and reddish bellies.

“I don't think, I mean, you turned down anyone he brought you, I don't think he brings more.”

The Sultan had thought that being young, his biological needs would explode when he turned twenty, but he’d won the battle against instinct when none of her, still naked and open, did anything to him.

Of course he wasn’t a virgin, (because to become a man you had to taste a woman) but this time he had help from the sultan's wife, Shakky, who had given him an intense drink.

“I hope so.”

“... Probably if I brought a different kind of person... Would you like it?”

“What did you say?”

“... Nothing”

Nami smiled at him, so Roronoa raised his eyebrows in confusion and without saying another word, he got out of the bathtub.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Between the arches made of strong mortar and the ceiling tiles, the rays of the sun illuminated the tracks of the women who were enjoying themselves seated on a mat. The servants were silently positioned in each column, while the harem received its singing and dancing lessons.

Zoro looked at the eunuchs, who when noticing that it was him, relaxed their features.

 _If you weren't a man of influence in this palace, you couldn't be here._ Nami had told him, when she saw him carelessly enter the geranium. Naked maidens who had finished their lessons bathed in the waters near the palm trees, while others reclined in armchairs to sleep and make use of their loving charms. Roronoa watched them, but kept walking through the corridors, remembering where the Sultan would be waiting for him.

He walked for a long time until finally seeing the filigree on the baseboards and the borders on the tiles, then he only followed the trail of the sumptuous vases and arrived with the help of the aroma of sandalwood, which Sultana Shakky always wore in the sultan's room.

“Zoro.”

The warrior pushed open the mahogany door with the carving of the Arabic arabesque and his sultan, standing in the middle of the lighted room, looked at him worriedly. He walked across the carpet and stood in front of the man.

“I called you here for something important.”

The warrior frowned at the tension of place, only lowering his head when he saw Mrs. Shakky. She came over and put a hand on his forehead, treating him like a child.

“Raise your face Zoro, we aren’t coming to scold you.”

“It's me they scolded!” Roronoa twitched recognizing that shrill voice. “It wasn't my fault breaking that vase, Mr. Rayleigh!”

He looked up and saw the warrior Luffy in the corner of the room, whose training had also been in his childhood. The jet bit into a juicy apple that he had surely stolen from the sultan's plate beside his throne and stood next to Roronoa.

Rayleigh sighed, but showed no sign of being upset, he was a calm and collected man. He also treated Luffy and Zoro like his own sons when they demonstrated their great skills in battle, but promised Zoro the throne. Luffy was a simple boy, he just wanted to fight strong people and eat.

Probably at some point the black-haired one would escape and get into an adventure, but it seemed to be quite comfortable under the wing of the great sultan.

“I have a mission for you that I wish you to accomplish” Luffy swallowed his apple and Zoro focused his attention on the words said by the sultan “you’ve heard of the strange kidnappings in the town, right?”

“Yes.”

“Of course!”

Shakky encouraged him to continue, putting a tense hand on his shoulder. The sultan, with his eyes wrinkled by the years and the look softened by the good times, spoke about the internal problems of his territory and how the eastern country was trying to conquer its lands with the atrocious plan to take its people hostage.

The two listened attentively (one more than the other) but came to the same conclusion.

_The sultan wants us to commit a massacre._

ˏˋ ((🌿))

They left early in the morning, just as the sun was about to rise. Zoro wore his baldric and adjusted the turban with the gill.

“Remember, everyone who isn’t from our lands, must be killed.”

He said, in a whisper because of the females of the palace that were still resting. The warriors under his command nodded while Luffy said the same to his own, being rather loud as always.

_Maybe it was a bad idea that they separated us into two troops._

Zoro sighed and got on his camel, walking to the horizon line where there was sand and sticks. They were completely silent as they guided themselves around the map, which only one of their men used.

Roronoa didn’t want to be in charge of guiding them (for personal reasons) so one of them was telling the rest which way to go. The sultan had discovered that the neighboring city had allied itself with the enemy and that they had kidnapped their people, who would soon take them east to kill and torture them.

The mission consisted of infiltrating the city, finding out where the cells were, stealing the keys and killing any guard or person who interfered. It would be easy to describe his people because of the accent his city was known for, it was different from that of others, and having been born in precarious conditions, he’d recognize anyone he had seen as a child.

The sultan hadn’t told him that it was bad to let those who were not from his city escape, but if Zoro wasn’t going to have mercy on the men of the city they were going to arrive, much less with the foreigners.

As the hours passed, when the sun was in the highest part of the sky and it was trying to break with the spirit of the troops, they managed to see the houses of the neighboring city. Zoro grabbed the canteen from his waist and drank from the water like a thirsty miserable man. The trick to endure under the sun and not die of heat stroke was to save the water for when you were thirsty, when swallowing was suffocating and the tongue was rough.

“Remember” he said, wiping his lips with his sleeve, “Infiltrate, steal and kill.”

“Yes sir!”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

The merchants rushed towards the disguised troops when each one arrived, offering him fruits, cloth and jewellery. Zoro stopped Luffy from accepting the juicy mango that a bearded man offered him and asked him to lead his troop to the less crowded part of town.

Then the warrior asked Law, (a foreign boy who had been a slave and later trained as a warrior) to watch over Luffy so that he did not commit any recklessness. The man accepted and didn’t let the boy steal from the food stalls or shout about the majesty of those snakes that danced hypnotized, of course it was like watching a small child, but Trafalgar was severe to put order.

Within a few minutes of invading the city, Zoro recognized a guard there. He covered his face with his turban and hid his weapon in his baggy clothes, waiting for one of his men to give him a signal. Meanwhile he took it upon himself to watch over and act as one more buyer, seeing those beautiful jewels and enduring flirtations from beautiful women with tanned skin.

“Look sir, if you buy this jewel something wonderful will happen to you” Roronoa listened, nodding just for the sake of doing it “Money, health and love will haunt you forever, you will have a demanding futur-”

He looked up out of inertia and one of his men who was on the roof of one of the houses caught his attention.

_Here, here’s an opening._

Roronoa shifted his eyes to the left, telling him to call the others. The man on the roof nodded and jumped discreetly

“Sir-”

“Yeah, yeah, give it to me or whatever.”

He took out of his pockets a bag of gold coins and grabbed what the woman showed her without caring much, then he hurriedly left and the old woman was perplexed, opening the bag full of gold.

“... Young people… they really are naive.”

Roronoa stepped into the crowd and was drawn in by Luffy's hiss, who was hiding in an alley with some of his troop.

“And?”

“They are locked in an underground prison” Zoro frowned “But they made the only path go into one of the villagers' houses, just to hide it well.”

“And how do we get into-”

Law appeared among his men, a young man gagged in his arms. The boy looked at the warriors surrounding him inside the alley and passed out.

“He was the only one in the house.”

“Good.”

They disbanded and most of Luffy's troop took it upon themselves to loiter near the house they were entering. They hadn't had to kill anyone so far and Zoro hoped he didn't have to; those bloodstains were always hard to remove from his clothes.

“Watch the door, I'll go down with some of my men,” he told one of them, who he remembered was called Yosaku. “If you hear any screams, bring more of us, I doubt there aren't any guards down there though.”

“Yes sir.”

He looked through the floor and ran a carpet where there was a secret passage, when he opened it as expected the stairs were stained a dirty brown that Zoro was sure was blood. Ahead of the line of men who came down with him, he detailed the walls, which had been carelessly made of masonry and were damp.

“You’re free to kill if necessary.”

He told them, when in the darkness that a few torches interrupted, he saw the head of one of those who guarded the cells. Roronoa jumped down the stairs and one of his men grabbed the guard and slit his throat with his blade, preventing him from alarming the others.

“Look carefully between the bars, if you see someone you recognize call me.”

They nodded in unison and walked down the dark corridor, looking in each cell for some face that they might recognize or that they (the inmates) would recognize. None of the other prisoners were shocked when they saw Zoro and his troops, because knowing the warrior, he would set them free.

The dark-haired man leaned into the other corridor to observe how many were guarding the next cells and one of his men whistled at him, pointing to one.

“Here, look”

Roronoa approached and widened his eyes when he saw a curly-haired man lying on a wall, next to him was a woman while on his legs was a teenager.

“This is...”

“Who...?”

One of them came up to the bars and yelled so loudly that Zoro was afraid they would discover them.

“Zoro...? ZORO!!”

“Shut up, Usopp!”

Usopp's happy whimpering woke the woman and the rest of them who slept curled up in the cell. Robin licked her dried lips and patted Chopper's head, who slowly opened his eyes.

“... It took you quite a while, don’t you think?”

“Shut your mouth, woman.”

“Brook is in the continuous cell, near the entrance.” Zoro looked left to right and nodded.

“Wait, we'll go get the keys, okay?”

The illuminated face of his people made Zoro's heart ache in pain, those people he’d met before being recruited had made his childish life happier, with Robin being the eldest who looked after them and baby Tony, who had been abandoned at the door. Even Nico when she was only 16 years old.

He leaned out again and asked one of his men to give him his bow and arrow. He’d been educated so well that he knew how to use any weapon, he bent down and looked at the keys hanging from the guard's belt.

“I need it to be those, damn it.”

He told to himself, shooting the man's head unceremoniously. When it hit and the guard collapsed, Roronoa hurried over and took the keys

“INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS HAVE ENTERED!”

The green-haired man looked up and saw the guard crossing from the other corridor, tried to attack him, but dodged him by running to the cells while his troop was in charge of slitting him.

“Damn, damn”

“Zoro, there are coming more.”

“I know, Johnny.”

He answered while changing the key, the people in the cell got up scared. The green-haired man was in one of the last ones when six guards came and one who carried a firearm shot one of his men, who bled to the ground.

“Shit, shit.”

As expected after the strong shot, some of Luffy's troop ran down the stairs. Law began firing arrows and then thousands came, making the place a bloody battle.

“Come on Zoro, that's the last key,” he hears Usopp say when he felt something coming from behind him. “WATCH OUT ZORO!”

He nimbly dodged the saber that was coming straight to his side and kicked the man before crushing his head, however, it was like killing a bee because the guards came on top of him, using their daggers and guns to kill him.

“ZORO, ZORO!!”

He clenched his jaw and fought the guards, ripping out his daggers and enduring the pain, then Law came to his rescue helping him with the rest, to allow him for a moment to get a tourniquet before he lost a lot of blood.

“Good.”

He took the keys that had ended up on the floor and randomly taking one, he put it in the cell. When he heard the click and it opened, his people screamed and shouted, making their warrior spirit vibrate with pride.

“Come out, come out, let's go!”

His men became shields as the inmates ran up the stairs, some of Luffy's troops left outside helping them up, but Usopp stayed still, as did Robin and Chopper.

“WHAT’S THE PROBLEM?! GET OUT NOW!”

Usopp swallowed hard and suddenly Jonny called him, asking for the keys when he found more people in another cell. Zoro threw them at him and soon saw Brook running outside.

“...We can’t.”

“WHAT?!”

“We can't go without him.”

Roronoa groaned, his body covered in blood and sweat. The curly man plucked up his courage and dragged the body that was in the corner of the cell, drawing it into the torchlight.

“He, he saved us.”

The brunette saw that pale face, the blond strands dirty with dried blood and then those features with high cheekbones, with chiseled and thin cheeks...

That man wasn’t from there.

“... He's a foreigner.”

“Yes, but-”

“He's a foreigner, it doesn't belong to us to help him.”

“But Zoro-”

“I TOLD YOU, LET'S GO AND-”

“HE SHARED HIS RATION OF FOOD TO US!” Tony interrupted, on the verge of tears “a-a-and took care of Robin when a guard tried to rape her!”

“AND HE GAVE US OF HIS WATER TOO!” Usopp followed him, panting and with wobbly legs “Please Zoro!!”

“Zoro,” begged Tony, sobbing.

“Zoro, he helped me.” Nico continued.

“ZORO!!”

“OKAY, FINE!”

The warrior grabbed him and hung him on his back, growling and cursing as Usopp ran in terror with Tony. Nico followed and then Roronoa climbed the stairs, encountering smoke and flames red as hell.

The fire consuming the house made him rush out of there, and he looked from left to right amid the chaos at his troops, who cared for and protected their people.

“LUFFY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The dark-haired appeared between the rooftops in bloody clothes and the two ran through the hail of bullets, then Zoro cradled the foreigner to his chest and squeezed his eyes when he saw that the tourniquet had come loose.

“Zoro, who’s that-”

“This is _not_ the time to talk about that,” he said, running to the camels that had been tied up outside the city. “Worry about your fucking men.”

Luffy nodded and went back for his troop, beating the guards who came after them. They were close to arriving when he was shot in the shoulder and heard the scream of Usopp, who was already mounted on a camel escorting his troops.

“What a bad luck am I having today…”

He told himself, steeling himself to ride the stranger on his camel, then pushed himself up and looked back.

“JOHNNY!” he yelled, calling out to one of his men. “JOHNNY GIVE ME THAT!”

“AH?!”

“GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!”

With doubts and fear, the man threw the shotgun at him and the camel began to walk, Roronoa grabbed the foreigner's body tightly, so it wouldn’t fall between all of the chaos that was going around, he then shot the guards who sank into the sand as they ran.

He fired until the bullets ran out and held tight to the wounds, however he saw his people ahead and then he heard Luffy, who was coming with Law on a separate camel.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“Will you sterilize the wound?”

“It's not like I have a choice.”

At night, weathering the icy desert breezes, the remaining troops were camping by the fire and the camels, dozing on the ground. Roronoa leaned against his animal and brought a needle to the flames, then burying it into its skin to sew the wound.

“It's almost mesmerizing to see how the leader doesn't make a face in pain.”

“He's the man we trust.”

Yosaku and Johnny's words hung in the air, while the others treated their own injuries and bit their clothes to keep from screaming. Tony could probably help them, but the young man was busy helping the prisoners they had saved with the few palliatives.

“Zoro- I saw you brought a foreigner with you.”

“Yes.”

“And what will you do with him?”

The green-haired man shrugged, biting the thread with his teeth. The wounds burned and ached, but he blew out a heavy sigh and leaned back on his camel. Then he beckoned to one of his men and they handed him a bottle of liquor, which he quickly opened and drank.

“We could take him and have him as a slave.”

He made his mind, having Law's assent as a positive response. The sultan wouldn’t be angry to have another slave, perhaps he would even congratulate him for bringing such an unusual man, with those blond hair and pale skin.

“Guys!”

Chopper's childish voice caught the attention of the troops, who were talking and complaining around the campfire. Zoro raised his bottle and sank into his camel's fur, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Does anyone have water?”

As expected, almost none had. Considering that they would leave in the morning before the sun rose, they would arrive at noon. Roronoa sighed and checked the bag he carried on his animal's back.

“I have something left,” he said, causing the young man to approach him with a relieved smile. “Is it enough?”

“Yes... but I need your help.” The warrior twisted his mouth and Tony hurried to explain himself. "I mean; anyone can help me..."

“What’s the matter?”

“... The stranger is unconscious,” he said, emphasizing the concern in his voice. “and dehydrated, I don't think he can take it on his own.”

“So you want me to-”

“It’ll only be for a moment, I would, but...”

Tony looked away with a light tint rose to his ears and the green-haired man emptied the bottle in a quick sip. When looking around, none of them seemed willing, especially since it was a man.

“Ah fuck it; I'll do it”

“Seriously?!”

“Yes, yes, make it quick.”

He got up carefully and made his way to the tent, looking at the line of sick people who might have died if they had been in that cell one more day. He detailed Robin helping to change the bandages and Usopp feeding some.

“Here it is.”

Roronoa crouched next to the stranger and scanned him slowly. He was young, at least he looked like he was, it was noticeable that he’d been in good shape (although the days in prison had made him thin) and had broad shoulders. There was some goatee on his chin, but nothing to spoil his beauty, he was a man after all, with a very fresh and lush face, but one, after all.

“Give me the water.”

Tony poured what was left of the canteen into a small bowl and Zoro held the blonde up. He was so weak that he had to support his head and snuggle it against his chest, but it was a difficult task when your arms ached and your wounds itched.

“I hope you don't bring us problems.”

He said, taking from the water to draw the blonde's mouth towards him. He parted his lips with a subtle flick of his tongue and pushed his head up to make sure he took the water, if he was doing something like that at least it wasn't in vain. He separated when making sure he had drunk everything and rubbed his mouth wiping the saliva.

“Here’s more”

Chopper told him, handing him the bowl. Zoro took it and brought it closer to him, now noticing things that he preferred not to have analyzed. Even though the foreign lips were chapped and dry, they were soft, full like those of women, inside he could taste the fresh liquor and suffocating warmth. He pulled it closer when he saw the water overflow and the silky hair between his palms was unusually pleasant, as if the silk he regularly wore was not as smooth as he was.

“He-He's reacting!”

He pulled away, ignoring the saliva that joined their mouths and felt the blonde tremble in his arms as he coughed and writhed, trying to open his eyes. The warrior tried to give him his space, but the man didn’t let him, blinking until his eyes focused.

“Wow, his eyes! He’s a man and has blue eyes!”

Tony's exclamation attracted the attention of the troops, who entered the tent curiously. Tony got up and began to be ecstatic, talking about the beautiful stars from abroad.

“T-T-Thank you...”

The man's hoarse voice shook the warrior, while that unfamiliar blaze within him made him vibrate inside.

“T-Thank you...”

It was like seeing him for the first time, with gold chains on his silver face, an aurora tangled between the white face. _Who are you, beautiful delicacy outside these borders? What do you bring, more than the temptation of the flesh to me?_

The warrior daydreamed, just by the melted honey of his lips and the clear water of his eyes.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

When he woke up, there was a beautiful arabesque ceiling waiting for him, he blinked twice, thrice, until he confirmed that it wasn’t a dream and hastily straightened up.

“Oh, he already woke up.”

Beautiful maids dressed as servants began to swirl around him, looking at him from head to toe. The blonde moved the canopy of the bed a little and looked down the hallway that revealed the open door.

Puddle of bright sunshine and luxurious vases, he could see that.

“Where... where am I?” The women looked at each other, debating in whispers.

_He doesn't speak Arabic._

_Isn't that Ionic language?_

_How did this Greek man end up here?_

The blue-eyed man took delight in the exotic features of the females for a while, but was distracted by the soft sheet that covered him. He had dozed on a large bed, with a white canopy, a firm mattress and many pillows with trimmings and feathers.

“Never mind, our lord asked us to be ready before dinner.”

“Okay, then let's get going.”

The women took him by the arm and lowered him from the bed, then surrounded him and led him down a long and beautiful corridor, lined with arches and palm trees.

“Hey beautiful flower, could you tell me where I am?”

He tried to talk to some of them, but none of them answered him, so when it was a hopeless case to ask for explanations, it was too late to flee.

He knew in the first place that the place where he was at, wasn’t his homeland, because only a few months ago he had left his home, the Aegean Sea, to seek a cure. His mother had fallen ill and as the only worried son, he went in search of a ship and set out. He wasn't quite sure how he ended up getting beaten up by two men, but he was later gagged and locked up, for no apparent reason.

He understood in prison that he was in Arabia, but it was too late to do anything about it. He remembered a little how he tried to communicate with the people locked there and learned some of the language, not enough, but something useful at least.

"Please come in there and don't move, we'll take care of everything."

One said to him, who barely understood something about them and didn’t move. The girl sighed and pointed to the marble bathtub, where he supposed he should go.

“This will be difficult to do... What if we call Robin?”

“Yes, I heard that Miss Robin knows many languages.”

“Well, bring her in then.”

Not quite sure how to respond or what to do, he stood still and let the women take off his clothes. It was like a fantasy to have so many women attending him, but none of them paid attention to him and they only limited themselves to doing their job. They turned on the tap and when the hot water started running, two of them poured out two bottles of delicious smell.

“Isn't that Mr. Roronoa's favorite perfume?”

“Of course”

The women started laughing with each other until the water began to bubble, then four of those sitting in the doorway stood it up to scrub it off with a sponge. It was good to feel so cared for, but they carved him so hard it hurt.

“Get me the shampoo and the razor, let's go.”

The blond realized that the leader of the servants was the one on his right, proliferating (perhaps) orders. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, very beautiful.

“Miss Violet, here you are.”

They made him sit up and they poured something on his head to massage him, the soft little hands of the brunette pampering him like no other.

“You needed me?”

he opened his eyes, which he had closed from how relaxed he was, and he saw that woman with whom he spent time in prison. She smiled sweetly at him and felt like he had seen heaven.

“Yes miss, I need to-”

The brown haired girl got up and let another younger girl take care of him. She said something to the woman that the male didn’t hear from the light verbiage of the girls around him and then flinched when one squeezed his ear, tickling him.

“It's quite sensitive.”

“That’ll make our lord happy.”

The blue-eyed man looked at how they smiled laughingly, not understanding what they were talking about, then he detailed how they were beckoning to a young woman (probably the youngest there) who was bringing a bucket of water. They wet him by taking the soap off him and asked him to get up.

“Please sit here.” Violet pointed to a chair, then when he blinked in confusion, Violet looked at Robin as she smiled back.

“She's telling you to sit there.”

“Wow, she speaks Ionic perfectly.”

“She’s a wonderful woman.”

The blond raised his eyebrows in surprise, in prison she had pretended not to understand him, so he was quite stunned as to why she hid her intelligence.

“Please.”

She repeated again, when she saw that he didn’t move. The blonde got out of the tub and two women came over with soft towels to dry it off, then he sat down in the chair and stood still.

“Spread your legs please,” Robin smiled at him and then just translated.

“She says spread your legs.”

“W-what? W-why?”

Violet grabbed the blade she had asked for and the blue-eye turned livid, swallowing hard as she covered her noble parts.

“I-I'm going to-”

“No, it's just to make you smooth.”

“Smooth?” It took him a while to understand what they meant until something in his head went off “B-But I'm a man!”

“We know.”

The women around him seemed to catch his fear and snickered, sinking his manly pride to the core.

“He's so adorable.”

“Wait until we tell him to turn around.”

“I'd love to put the ring on him now.”

Not knowing how to refuse without appearing rude, he swallowed his pride and let them do. He didn’t know why they were so determined to _clean_ it, but he’d find out later, the important thing now was to avoid having an erection in the face of the poor girl who had knelt to shave it.

It was painful to see that the women around him were unfazed by their nudity or made some kind of face, they drained the water from the bathtub while he felt the delicate fingers of the girl squeeze his thighs. When she was done, they also swept the hair from his face and legs, making him feel more naked than ever.

“Turn around and lean over a bit.”

“She says if you can go to the bathtub and lean on your back.”

“... Why?”

Robin didn't think much about it and just said it

“We must clean you... in there too.”

And smiled. It was difficult for the blond to accept what they would do, but when he seemed about to refuse, the sweet maidens called out to the eunuchs. Nico had told him that if he didn't listen, they would have to use force, so he ended up accepting with great shame.

Uncomfortable and dazed, burning where they had touched, the women led him to a different room. They took him out of the bathtub, wrapped him in a silk robe, and carried him through the corridors. They pushed him into an armchair and each took a limb. Two young women sat down and took care his nails while the others ran back and forth across the room.

“W-What will they do?”

A large chest was pulled out from under the bed and he was amazed at the beautiful jewelry and clothing inside it. The jewels sparkled and gleamed while the clothes of incredible color and cleanliness blinded him for a moment. Who would wear that?

“Pierce.” Answered Robin “And dress.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Minutes before dinner, the women fell to the ground, tired and panting. It had been so difficult for the foreign man to accept everything, but in the end they had succeeded.

“He really looks very beautiful.”

“He comes from Greece, I heard that men are like that everywhere.”

“Our lord will be so happy.”

The females sighed in unison and Robin approached the flushed blue-eyed, who had dropped to the ground when he saw himself in the mirror.

“You look really good.” she said, making the man even more flushed. She stretched out a hand and raised his face “Get up, you shouldn't get your clothes dirty.”

He felt so bad about himself that he wasn't able to look at any of the women again, they had... and then... and they put that on his head and flattered how beautiful he looked (not attractive or handsome, beautiful) and then they applied that perfume and-

“You haven’t told me your name.” The blonde looked away, covering all the skin that showed “My name is Nico Robin, and you?”

“... Sanji..." he replied, trying not to look at his reflection in the mirror “Sanji Vinsmoke.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

At the door leading to the dining room, the girls began to crave each other, fixing his veil and rechecking whether the jewelry they had put on him was okay. He could hear in all the silence of the place the agitated hearts of the women, who hoped that their lord would like the result.

“... What if I refuse?”

He asked, causing Robin to strike him down for the first time. Sanji found out, all those preparations for a man like him were because he would have to become a woman today. In fact, it was like in his country, where some older men took the young as lovers just to train them in the adult world. Of course he never suffered that, he’d been sure that he would love women all his life, and his mother had hidden it very well.

If his mother hadn't been there at 16, probably some man had marveled at his youth and would have confused him

“It wouldn't be good if that happened.” she answered him, fixing his belt a little “They would take you to the gallows.”

“Ga-Gallows?”

“Yes, they would execute you.”

It wasn’t a good idea to tell Robin that he would rather die than sleep with a man, especially since he hadn’t yet found a cure for his mother. The truth was, he was hating the situation with all his being, but he couldn't expect his _"lord"_ to be lenient with him.

He felt lost, helpless. _What could I do?_ _Could I escape the next morning without being seen?_ The women gave the go-ahead and opened the door, he didn't want to go in, but Robin whispered something in his ear and pushed him away.

“From now on you are Sanji Roronoa, your lord is waiting for you next to the sultan.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Zoro sipped from his wine glass, sitting on his cushion with the table laden with food. The dining room was splendid that day, with that chandelier on the ceiling and the red carpet with heralds dressing the floor.

“So. did someone finally get your attention?”

“Yes, he’s beautiful.”

The influential men at the table began to laugh, _A beautiful man?_ Seriously? The green-haired man ignored any insult to his lover, while waiting to be sultan to slaughter the heads of all his enemies.

“Being such a virile warrior, do you agree to be with a man?”

He remained indifferent to the taunts, drinking the liquor. Those men with long beards and gray hair only knew the beauty between a woman's tits. They just had to let them talk more, and later they’d pay the price of their words.

“Don't worry, when you get bored of that wretch, I'll give you one of my best women so you know what-”

“It’d be prudent of you to shut your mouth now, Orochi.” Rayleigh ordered “we must respect the decision of our best warrior, he-”

The noise of the door opening distracted everyone from their work and Zoro looked at his lover, who was encouraged by the women to show himself to everyone.

So, when he was already standing in front of all the influential men and company women, the same shocked face encouraged him to smile.

“I told you.”

How could they ignore him? him who had never fallen in love, that his lover wasn’t divine? The blonde looked for him all over the table and when they connected glances it was the same flame as always, he was and always would be his heart.

The blonde reddened, quite aware of its appearance and what it revealed. The maids had put a choker around his neck, which was connected to the fabric that covered the middle of his chest and his genitals. Then they thought it should highlight his silhouette, so they placed a thick and shiny belt on his belly.

Not satisfied, they pierced his ears and put jewelry, heavy earrings in the shape of a waning moon, and bracelets hugged his thighs. Sanji thought about how they had done that to him and how they were desperate to find a veil that would make him stand out as the bride.

“Splendid, really splendid.”

He looked at his sandals walking up to the man who Robin said and frowned, even his shoes were annoying, with those leather straps tied up to his knees.

“He's not from here. Where is he from?”

“I do not know, yet.”

The blond sat on the cushion adjacent to the large, stocky, green-haired man. He glanced at the table and felt the feathers of the pillows brush against his bare thighs.

_They almost left me naked._

“What are you doing?” He was startled when the one with golden skin addressed him, with a harsh and rough voice. “Your place is here.”

His arms raised it as if it were another cushion of the place and he moved it from place. He wasn't a skinny little woman who could hardly bother a man on his lap, but that green haired man seemed fine. He stood stiff and glanced at the warrior.

He looked, in fact, like a Roman. There were many times that Sanji saw Romans in his country, attractive, large, slender and massive. He wore a sumptuously embroidered raincoat and trousers the same, but compared to the other men at the table, he was the one who dressed the simplest of all.

“Really cute.”

Sanji heard the elegant woman next to the sultan say. She caught him looking at him and smiled at him.

“Now I understand why you want him.”

It was horrible not understanding anything they were saying, but even more was seeing all that food on the table and not knowing if he could touch it or not. The green-haired grabbed a glass and it felt painful and frustrating to see the size of his arms. Some time ago, before leaving his country, he had been a little slimmer and not so thin

If he had the strength of that time, he could’ve stood up to him... or so he thought.

“Hey”

He felt the man's hand slip through the fabric and looked away when he pressed on his hip. The breath from his mouth was burning his ear.

“You can eat whatever you want, all of this will be yours soon.”

Sanji looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he had understood the eating part, but only that. Roronoa waited for the blue-eyed to swallow his pride and it was gratifying to see that he was battling against reality.

“Come on, you need food for tonight.”

He felt his eyebrow tremble, accepting the food was accepting defeat, that it wasn’t so bad accepting to be his wife. He bit his lip and felt the man's hand cradle his face.

“Don't bite your lip like that, you'll hurt yourself.”

For the first time he was aware of the thick rings on his fingers, feeling the cold texture of them against his skin.

“You fucking idiot.”

He told the, knowing he wouldn't understand, however, Zoro raised an eyebrow and smirked, pressing him against his body with those callused, strong, feverish brown hands.

“Ionic, huh?”

He sweated cold and gulped. He wouldn't punish him for insulting him, _right_? He felt the man's hand pat his chest and it was suffocating to know that he felt his throbbing agonizing, anguish and worry

“Don't worry, I know your shitty language too.”

The hot palm of the man that passed over his nipple was overwhelming, he felt the pressure of his crotch between his thighs and had to silently nod, staring at the food.

“Eat all you want.”

He grabbed a plate, helped himself, and ate in silence, feeling the man's arms curl around his waist as his hands fiddled with his jewelry.

ˏˋ ((🌿))

“Did you see his eating manners?”

“I wish Luffy ate like this…”

“And what’s wrong with me?!”

The blond blinked slowly and raised the reddish liquor glass to his lips. How much did he drink and eat? Rather, how long hasn’t he eaten and drank like this?

He tasted the wine in his mouth and felt the sudden, suffocating heat around him. The lights in the living room were very bright and were disturbing him more than it had been before.

“Your boyfriend is a little drunk. How much did you give him to drink?”

“He served himself,” Zoro replied, his blond dazed and disoriented on his chest. “He probably drank Rayleigh's hard liquor.”

“Don't blame me, boy, that wine is pure and rock.”

The hands of the man he had been avoiding became as hot as lava, it was a sudden reaction to feel suffocated in his arms.

“Whatever you say.”

Zoro looked at the other men at the table devouring their company women and his mouth twisted. Dinner could now be over with Luffy immersed in the leftovers and the others drunk enough to say something coherent.

“H-h... hot”

He looked at the blonde twisting in his chest and raised his face, he was feverish and flushed, with golden dust on his nose and cheeks.

"S-so… h-hot”

He felt him squirm at his touch and then he grabbed the last of the ice from the glass, then dipped his palm and dug it into his cheek.

"This will help somehow."

He told him, feeling the man hold onto his hand tightly. The blue-eyed rubbed against his palm with the veil enclosing his beauty and looked down at him, his eyes opalescent and cloudy.

“T-Thank you...”

Zoro felt the blood boil inside him, with his beloved angel rose and drunk. He thought he could hold out until he carried him into the room, but the blue-eyed stuck out his tongue and sucked on his fingers, wrapping his wet lips around himself.

“Damn”

Hard and hasty he closed his face between his hands and dragged it to his mouth. The blonde wrapped his hands around his neck and Zoro licked his lips using his thumb to spread it wider. It tasted like liquor and smelled of jasmine, a perfect combination.

“It's surprising to see him fulfilling his needs.”

“Don’t even mention it, darling.”

Roronoa broke away from the kiss dragging saliva to his chin and sucked air through his teeth, carrying Sanji into his arms.

“Have a good night.”

ˏˋ ((🌿))

Sanji felt the man's rough hands spread him against the bed. He felt so exposed and uncovered that he opened his eyes regaining consciousness as he saw the green-haired man looking back at him with such desire that he closed them again, trying to order his dizzy head.

“The maids did a good job.”

He listened as he sank into the fluffy cotton sheet. He tried to fight the fiery bubbling that was born from his belly, but the man ripped off the only garment that covered him.

“I hope you do too.”

He frowned and tried to straighten up, but Zoro pushed him away and pressed his shoulders against the bed. Sanji looked at him with narrowed eyes and the green-haired man smiled, malevolent and devouring.

“Let me know how good you are at love, foreign bastard.”

Sanji felt the bronzed hands on his leg and then Zoro's mouth bit into his thighs. He groaned in pain feeling the hard belt and collar cutting into his skin against the pressure and Roronoa sighed, removing the heavy metal from his waist.

“Wow, what a nice surprise”

Zoro looked at his erect member, which was smooth, soft and pink. He gently ran his fingers down the length and smiled when the blonde closed his legs, however, he took each knee and opened them again, gazing closer to the base which had a nice gold ring.

“I should thank the maids later.”

Sanji sobbed when the man's thumbs pressed his pelvis, the women had forced him to put a ring at the base of the member because according to them it would be nice for the warrior if he saw it. It was embarrassing to have to agree and even more so now that Zoro had realized it.

“Let me see if you're cute from behind too.”

The warrior's arms flipped him upside down and spread him open, then his hands patted his white buttocks and a thumb pressed against the skin to reveal the pink entrance. Zoro watched him clench in embarrassment and put a finger in, impressed at how quickly he was fitting and sucking.

“You're sucking me so good, my cock can't take it anymore.”

The dark man's vulgar words made Sanji shiver, who felt the man's wet kisses on his back. Perhaps he had agreed to remove his belt, but the gold choker was still pressed against his skin and those bracelets would leave their mark the next day.

“S-stop,” he groaned, glaring at him over his shoulder with a frown in anger. “st-stop…”

He tried to convey disgust through his harsh features, but his face trembled and broke when he felt Zoro's kisses on the back of his neck, the warrior pressed his chest with a tense hand licking his ear and with the other he pulled the edge of his pants

“I like it when you look at me like that.” The green-haired man pressed the tip of his member against his frowning entrance, lowering his hands to his hips. “But get used to it, from now on you'll be mine.”

Zoro lunged at him without any consideration and the stubborn muscle opened for him painfully. Sanji cried, sitting on his penis as the man's fingers entered his mouth, grabbing his tongue between them. Forced to moan and sob, he shuddered at the feel of a hand on his thighs, asking his flexibility for a little more consideration.

He felt the man's mouth on his broad back and how his fingers pressed the inner side of his cheek.

“P-Please.”

He rolled his eyes and felt the man's fingernail prick his tongue, making him salivate with pain at the first hard thrust. Zoro reached down and touched his eager penis, which was clenched by the ring around him.

“It's amazing how you're not circumcised yet,” he said, stroking his foreskin. Sanji moaned feeling the head of his cock being undressed and then gasping in his ear “It's like a child's cute cock, pink, smooth and soft.”

A slimy, loud kiss to his ear stunned him and then the restless hands on his shoulder slid down his hip and bent forward to thrust him into full control. Zoro looked at the voluptuous buttocks that pressed against his pubic haired pelvis and then grabbed the blonde's arms, pulling him towards him with great force.

_S-So deep!_

Sanji had thought at some point (and had regretted it) that he was feeling very good. A man like him couldn't ignore the things he liked, but the problem was that it was with another man! Never had a woman been as good to him as this obnoxious green-haired man.

“Feels good?”

His gaze clouded in an instant when the man's thick tip touched something inside him. It stirred and vibrated down his back, making him arch with pleasure.

“Answer.”

The warrior put an arm across his chest and turned his face, in a firm and dominating grip. Sanji looked at him with narrowed opalescent eyes, trying to formulate words

“Y-Yes!” He smiled and opened his mouth like before, with one finger pressing down on his teeth.

“Good boy”

He said, kissing him eagerly. The man continued to penetrate him as he moaned raggedly, Sanji's eyes widened when he felt something bubbling inside him.

“You know that I forgot,” he said, breaking away from the kiss with a loud salivary sound. Sanji leaned forward, but Zoro drew him closer, climbing his hands up his stomach to his heaving chest “That you got some nice piercings here”

Roronoa's fingers pinched his hard nipples and he clenched his jaw, cumming in a jet of abundant and whitish sperm. He closed his eyes and sighed, not knowing how to differentiate his sweat from his tears.

“Wow, you left me alone.” Said the gray-eyed, lying down on the bed to accommodate the blonde in his lap “There still is the rest of the night.”

Sanji was startled when he heard that, but couldn't refuse when the man's firm arms lifted him and dropped him onto his still hard cock. He straightened his back and Zoro licked his lips, watching as his opulent chest jumped and the lines of his belly twisted.

“Stay with me, don't faint until I get there.”

He asked, around those sumptuous beautifully decorated pillows and the canopy. Sanji tried to refuse immediately, but Zoro repeatedly ground him against his pelvis, causing his own member to begin to grow and bounce between the man's thrusts.

“You can touch me too.”

He listened suddenly, feeling like his own lassitude forced him to put his palms on Roronoa's slender body. He felt the abs press against his palms and then collapsed when he touched that spot inside him.

“That's better.”

The brunette's hands pressed his buttocks to deepen and he felt his own erratic breathing on the green-haired body, then Zoro felt the latter tremble and heard him moan and cry until he came in a hoarse growl.

The uncomfortable sensation of all those fluids inside him shook him so much that he pressed his stomach, he wanted to get all his viscous and abundant hot semen out as soon as possible.

“B-But what...”

“I'm sorry," Roronoa apologized without actually feeling so. The warrior sighed heavily and straightened up, helping him sit up “I'm a young man you know.”

“W-What?! That doesn't explain- uhg!”

Sanji pressed his stomach and twisted his mouth when he felt Zoro's penis grow inside him, it was painful, as if he were swelling it inside with his gifted dark member.

“Just help me with this for a moment.”

“How do you even wan-”

He felt him wrap his arms around him and rammed him hard, rhythmic and without giving him time to breathe. He took a desperate breath and the man snatched it from his by pressing down on his swollen penis.

“Did you just have a dry orgasm?” He felt himself choking, breathing erratically with one hand stroking his sweaty hair. “So cute.”

Breaking his promise, Zoro didn't release him until the early morning of the next day.

ˏˋ((🌿))

As expected, he awoke at almost noon with tense muscles and a rigid body. He straightened enough to appreciate his own body, and with slight annoyance he took the necklace and bracelets, removing them and throwing them to the ground.

“They did leave a mark...”

And they weren't the only ones who left something on his skin, because that man had bitten and sucked his body like an animal. He looked at the number of teeth marks on his sides and rubbed his neck, relieved that at least he hadn't made any marks there.

“Speaking of the devil...”

Sanji had a really rough night, but his years of training had made him strong. He would be able to walk, maybe go out and escape... Escape? It would be difficult but not impossible.

He got out of bed and pulled the canopy down, seeing a neatly folded nightgown on the nightstand. He really had nothing else to cover himself with so he grabbed it and put it on quickly

“Trying to escape?”

He heard, jolting from his spot and looking carefully back. The red canopy showed him the silhouette of a man leaning against the balcony of the room, his back turned to him. Sanji gulped and remembered everything from last night... He had slept with a man who didn't even know the name!

“We can come to a deal; you know?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow in disbelief. What kind of deal? What's more, he shouldn't even consider making a deal with him. He came out of the canopy covering his entire body with the robe and the man turned his head, smiling arrogantly.

“That robe is transparent, idiot.”

He widened his eyes and looked down at his own naked body, he was right, the robe didn't really cover anything.

“How rude, you forgot something.” Sanji saw him approach and stepped back, but was grabbed seconds later and held back. “You haven't told your husband your name.”

_H-Husband?_

Sanji tried to reply, but Roronoa kissed him deeply. His kisses were so possessive and frantic that his legs began to tremble, as if his lips reminded his body of last night's sensations. The green-haired man's hands opened his robe and encircled his waist, until he felt a pair of fingers poking inside him.

“Your insides are overflowing with me and you still want to escape?”

He felt the semen of the last night run down his trembling legs, which were trying their best to keep him on his feet. Zoro sighed and reconnected his lips, pulling him towards his slim naked body covered only by the transparent robe.

“So naive and silly.”

The blue-eyed took a deep breath as Zoro held him, cupping his cheeks with those gray eyes full of desire.

“Come on, tell your husband the name.”

His thumb pressed against his lower lip and Roronoa frowned at his pleading gaze, Sanji didn't even know what kind of look he was doing.

“S-Sanji...”

“I already knew, Sanji, but still I love that you tell him so meekly,” The blond raged, narrowing his eyes. “I am Roronoa Zoro, your lord and master from now on.”

The blond pulled away abruptly, frowning deeply and staring.

“Why do you think I'm going to-”

“I know everything.” He interrupted, with a smug look “You’re one of the princes of your country, the Aegean Sea.” The blonde gulped, his skin suddenly pale “You came here looking for a cure for-”

“How do you know that?! Don't you dare hurt my-”

“Take it easy.” He growled back, pulling him closer to her slowly. “I said we'd make a deal, let's do it.”

“...I don’t know what are you talking about...”

“You need the cure for your mother,” he said, continuing when he saw him speechless and nervous, “I can get it for you.”

“B-but-”

“I’ll be proclaimed sultan in no time," he interrupted, grabbing one of his arms. “I’ll be king of all these lands you crossed.”

Being a prince was something, but being a king... and THE king of those lands... he swallowed hard and thought for the first time of the eminence he was seeing. If he tried to escape or something, that man could start a war, kill his family, who knows.

“Don't make that face, I won't hurt you.” Zoro pressed him against his body, kissing his white palms with a type of adoration that he didn’t understand “I _will_ give you everything and bring your mother if you want, she’ll live here and have my maids for everything she needs, she will never lack anything. Neither you nor her will ever lack of anything.”

He felt his blush when the man kissed his knuckles, just like his body, his lips were suffocating, a kiss was an impression of hot iron on his skin.

“A-And what... do you want in return?”

Roronoa entwined his fingers and hugged him, surprisingly not so intimidating, rather protective.

“Marry me and live here forever.” He said, separating to cup his place face between his bronzed hands “Be mine and you’ll rule with me, I just want that.”

He looked away, returned his gaze back to the male, and then repeated the motion. The answer was clear. Escaping probably meant being recaptured and refusing was just scorning one more day of life for his mother... there was no choice.

“D-Deal.”

The warrior smiled so honestly that the blonde's own heart shook. He didn’t understand at all what would happen, but in time he would discover a couple of beautiful admirable qualities of Zoro and they would forge a bond, living without regrets by his side with his beautiful mother in the palace and a prosperous life where he would never stop being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The eunuchs were those who were in charge of guarding the female harem and protecting its doors. They were the ones who watched over the women night and day. (PS: They are neutered)  
> Already in the harem there are blonde and blue-eyed women, but they have never seen a blue-eyed man, that’s why the surprise.
> 
> ˏˋ ((🌿))
> 
> By the way, I found that Zoro's seiyu, Kazuya participated in two awesome BL-cd dramas *explodes* I’ve gone crazy listening to Zoro moan! If you want the links, tell me, you’d know how Roronoa would sound if he fucked Sanji lol. credits to brook for translating it  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
